


A Song of the Sea

by xUnderthestarsx



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnderthestarsx/pseuds/xUnderthestarsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman!AU || Makoto, a merman who fell in love with the sailor, Haruka after he saved his life. With the choice being able to become human or stay being a merman being with his friends and family. What will he choose? Everything comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirens Song

** Chapter 1: The Sirens Song **

Far away from the shore, near the cliff midway out the sea, a young man, hidden behind a huge boulder let out a dreamily sigh as he placed his hands on the boulder and rest his chin upon it. 

This had become a daily routine for the young merman, everyday he'd sneak out of his underwater village and swam up to the surface and wait for the particular someone to come out. He wouldn't come back down until the sun start to set and the particular someone would leave, gone back to land. 

There he was again, sailing on his boat out to the open blue alone, all by himself. Everyday he would come out here, riding around the ocean, with the wind blowing against his dark, black hair and everyday the little merman would watches him doing so. 

« So this is where Mako-chan have been the whole time, » A young man popped his head out of the water behind the merman and startled him. He pushed his blond hair upward, and revealed his face. Next to the blond merman, another one appeared as the two swim closer to the merman; Makoto. 

Makoto stared at the two in shock, « Nagisa, Rin? What are you two doing here? » He asked nervously. 

« We followed you here, of course. » said the blond haired merman; Nagisa, he pushes Makoto out of the way and see what the merman is watching. It must be something really great that made him he broke the rules of the sea and came up to the surface. 

« I knew something was up. You kept on disappeared and wouldn't be seen until almost sundown. » The other mermain; Rin said. He flashed a smile and revealed his sharp, sharkteeth, « C'mon, who is it? » 

Nagisa looked around, back and forth. A frown made it way upon his face, « I don't see anyone but that sailor boy. » 

Rin gasped and looked over to Makoto who has his head down, looking at the water, avoid his friends's contact. 

« What? » Nagisa dumbfounded asked, he glance back to the other two, ready for one of them to tell what is it until it hit him. His jaw dropped, he turned over to Makoto. « No way! » 

« Could it be? Have our perfect little angel falling in love with a human? » Rin teased, he playfully nudges Makoto and flashed his award-winning grin. 

Makoto could feel his face burning up as blood rushed toward his cheeks, he can already tell that it was redder than the color of Rin's hair. Rin and Nagisa stared at each other in both disbelief and shock before flashed at each other a devillish grin. They shift their gaze over to the sailor who was sitting the middle of ocean, staring deep down into the ever blue. 

« What's his name? » Nagisa asked among with a billion questions such as: How did Makoto found him? Who is he? Have they talked before, and all of that. 

Makoto fiddled his fingers nervously, his cheeks flushed as he looked down the water. Then he answered. « I d-don't know anything about him. » 

« What? » Rin shouted. Not believe the what Makoto just said. 

Makoto sighed. He swim away from the large boulder and set his gaze upon the sailor sitting on his boat with his hands engulfed by the water. The sky was getting darker as the sun slowly set behind the mountain. « All I know is that he came out here everyday and go back to land around this time. » 

Nagisa's mouth formed an **_o_** as he listen to Makoto. Rin cleared his throat, « Well, that's about to change. » he said. 

Makoto looked over to his red-haired friend, confused. « What? » He asked, before he came to a realization what was happening, Nagisa jumped onto his back and hold him down as Rin swimmed closer to where the sailor's boat was. 

« Rin! Stop! » Makoto shouted but Nagisa had cover his mouth preventing the sailor from hearing him. Makoto struggled to be free but to no avail. The younger and smaller merman somehow managed to hold him back. 

With Makoto being held back by Nagisa, Rin swimmed over to the other side the cliff. With his tail hidden under the water and only with half of his body surfaced, Rin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a soft, enchanted melody makes it way around the water. 

His eyes went wide, he looked around frantically, Makoto turned to Nagisa and said, « Tell Rin to stop! This isn't the _Enchanted Song_! » 

Winds starting to blow, waves starting the form, the sky turned pit dark When the melody reaches the sailor's ears, it put him in a trance-like state. The sailor stood up from his sitting position and looked around the ocean, searching for the source of where the melody was coming from. 

The winds were getting stronger and stromger by second, creating waves with each more powerful than the last. « Oh no. » Makoto said. His eyes went wide as he looked up the sky. Dark clouds had gathere. A storm was on its way. « Rin, stop! » Makoto shouted over the strong wind. 

Rin closed his mouth and opened his eyes. It was then he realized what had happen. He wasn't singing The _Enchanted Song_ to lured the sailor towards Makoto, he has sung the _Song of the Siren_. What has he done. Panic rises, he and Nagisa looked over to the sailor, his eyes were soulless, he was still in the trance-like state, not knowing what was happening or even care his surrounding. 

« Stop!!!! » Makoto shouted, he reached out his hand but it was too late. Before the sailor could do anything, a strike of lightning had hit the boat destroyed it in the process, sending the sailor drown into the roaring ocean. 

Nagisa put his hand over his mouth paralyzed and shocked from what he had just witness, Rin on the other side of the ocean tried to keep his eyes opened but to no avail, the wave and wind was too strong for him. Without a second passed, Makoto dived down into the sea, jetted toward the —what was the remaining of the— boat. He looked around, both under water and up the surface trying to find him before it's too late. 

A clap of lightning illuminated the dark sea, there he saw, among the many floating remainder of the once so beautiful boat. A body drowning deeper and deeper down the dark sea. Makoto desperately swam down toward him as fast as he can. He caught the man by the waist and pulled him up toward the surface as fast as he can. 

« Please. » Makoto prays. He didn't care what the consequences were, he didn't care about the sea rules he had grow up learned about, he has to save the sailor, he just have to... 

Many hours had pass by and the sea graduately calm down, and the strong winds were now nothing but breezes. The dark clouds went away, revealing the bright full moon upon the sky. At the shore, Makoto found himself lying on the sand, staring at the sailor's mesmerizing peacefully sleeping face and listen to his calm breathing. On the corner of his eyes, he can see Nagisa and Rin were there waiting for him to come back but all he needed was a little bit longer to see if the sailor was really alright. 

A cough escaped his lips interrupted the once calm breathing. Slowly the sailor opened his eyes, revealed the deep blue hues that matched the color of the sea. Everything was all still blurry, except for unfamiliar face of someone staring at him. The only thing that wasn't blurry is the beautiful emerald green hues staring at him. The eyes were filled with concern and hope but they slowly turned into relief. He fluttered his eyes and it was gone like he had dreamt of the person. All he see now is the moon shining alone on the starless sky. 

The sailor sat up and looked around, he let out a sigh as he found himself surrounded by many of the remaining of his boat. This was going to be a long night for him. He walked around the shore and gathering the parts to his boat. 

« Atleast he's alright. » Said Nagisa, trying to lighten up the mood between the three. They were once again hidding behind the large boulder near the cliff with Makoto watched the sailor from afar. 

Makoto nodded and quietly said, « Yeah, » He looked at the sailor once more before dive back down into the sea with Nagisa and Rin followed him. 

As the three dived down, lower and lower into the dark ocean away from the surface. They can see their village illuminates the dark sea. Rin broke the silent and said. « Look, Makoto I'm really sorry about... » 

Makoto cut him off, « It's fine, » he continued, « Maybe this is a sign or the consequence of breaking the rules.Telling me not to ever see him again before he gets hurt. » 

« Mako-chan... » Nagisa pouted, he reached out to Makoto but before he could place his hand on his shoulder, the green-haired swam away. 

« I'm sorry but I want to be alone for tonight. » And with that he was gone, out of sight, leaving Nagisa and Rin watched him as he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello~ First thank you for reading and I'm sorry it sucks. I'm a bit rusty, and this is my first time writing fanfic in over a year. If you have any questions whatsoever, please shoot me a message.


	2. Friends' Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Makoto decided not to see the sailor again and became depress. Nagisa and Rin decided to help out their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hi! I can't believe people actually read the first chapter. I'm so glad. Anyways, I was thinking of updating this fanfic every one or two week(s); what do you guys think?  
> And yeah, sorry if this chapter suck. D:

Beneath the sea near a field of coral. Makoto lay as he watches the many seahorses and fishes swimming together. A sigh escaped his lips as he waved his arm around creating foams and bubbles. It'd been three days and he missed seeing the sailor so much to the point where it hurted. He tried to come up the surface yesterday at the same time as he always would but he didn't see the sailor. He waited for hours until he finallu gave up. 

Then unexpectedly, Nagisa appeared. "Makoto, Makoto, Makoto!" He called out his name enthusically. 

At the same time, from the other side of the sea, a voice called, "Makoto!!!" It was Rin, he and Nagisa both swam toward where Makoto was laying. 

"I have to tell you something!!!" Both said in unison, "huh?" 

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" 

"I found it!" Both said again in unison. 

Rin's expression turned soul but he shook his head and open his mouth about to say something until Nagisa cut him off. "This is important! I found some information about that sailor you're in love with!!" 

Makoto looked up at Nagisa, his eyes were full of hope, cheek flushed, and there was a smile on his face. "What is it?" Even Rin was curious, he waited for his turn and let Nagisa speak first. 

Nagisa took a deep breath and answered, "I went up to the surface and did a little research. Turns out he isn't a sailor! His name is Haru." he countinued, "He has some sort of obsession for the ocean and he doesn't have any friends at all. He lives by himself." 

Makoto's eye twitched, he squinted at the blond merman. "How did you find out?" He asked. 

Nagisa fiddled his fingers nervously, he let out a weak chuckle and look around. "F-from Mr. Rockhopper and Mr. Seagull..." He murmured under his breath. 

Rin facepalmed. "Nagisa you're hopeless." 

"But it's true!!" Nagisa protested. 

Makoto stared at the two for a second and burst out of laughter. Both Nagisa and Rin looked at him, confused and dazed. 

Rin shook his head, "Anyway, asides from the jokes. I know who could help you!" Rin said and it caught both of Nagisa and Makoto's attention. 

"W-What do you mean?" Makoto asked, gulped. 

Rin sighed, he looked around making sure no one was around to listen to what he's about to say. He got closer toward Makoto and whispered. " **Sasabe**." 

Nagisa gasped. "Rin Rin, you don't mean?" 

"How many times did I told you to stop calling me Rin Rin?" Rin snarled at Nagisa. He let out a 'tsk' and turned back to Makoto. "He can help you. I know where he is." 

"Woah woah woah, wait. Sasabe?" Makoto ask dumbfounded. He looked back and forth from Nagisa and Rin, "W-Who is that?" 

Nagisa gasped, louder than the last time. "You don't know who's Sasabe is?" Both him and Nagisa shouted in unison, again. 

"Stop that!" Rin punched Nagisa. 

Makoto shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I don't really do much besides from watching Ren and Ran, hanging out with you guys and of course go up to the surface..." 

Rin opened his mouth and about to speak but Nagisa interrupted him. "Sasabe is this scary old witch-man-guy-thing. He can do anything." He said in a mischievous voice and Rin nodded. "I know! We can ask him to kidnap Haru and trap down here and be with you forever!" 

Makoto wide-eyed and Rin countinue nodded to Nagisa until he realized what he just said. He smacked the blond merman on the head. "You idiot!" He shouted, showing his sharkteeeth. 

"That hurt, Rin Rin." Nagisa whined, rubbing the side of his head where Rin smacked him. Tears formed on the corners of his eyes. "Mako-chan, Rin Rin is bullying me." 

"Focus!" Rin barked. "Anyways, I was thinking. Sasabe is the sea witch, he must know something that allows you to live on surface." He suggested. 

Makoto's face again was full of hope, he looked at Rin and was about to say something but he stopped. "Even if that is possible, there's no way I can just go up to the surface." Rin and Nagisa exchanged a look. "Why not?" asked Nagisa. Makoto sat up and hugged his tail. "I can't just leave the ocean, you guys, my parents and Ren and Ran. You're all my family, I can't just leave..." 

"But you'll be with that sailor, Haku—," 

"Haru." Nagisa corrected him. 

Rin sent a death glare at Nagisa. "Whatever!" He turned back to Makoto, "And who knows, Sasabe might give you something that give you feet on land and tail in water?" 

"Maybe but... What if he —Haru— found out I'm not human..." Makoto hesitated, "I don't know the first thing about land people." 

Rin scoffed, "You snuck up to the surface and watch him everyday, don't you want to talk to him and get to know more about him?" 

"Yeah, but..." 

"No buts'!" Nagisa said. 

"You're going to Sasabe and we're coming with you, Makoto." Rin's expression became serious. "We're going to drag you if we have to!" 

Makoto looked at both Rin and Nagisa. "You guys..." He sniffled, tears formed on his eyes. 

"Let's go. We're wasting time sitting here." Rin said, shoving his hand toward Makoto. 

Makoto wiped away the tears and grabbed onto Rin's hand as he helped pulled him up. "Alright. I'll do it!" 

"Let's go!" Nagisa screamed.


End file.
